


The Pack Shares All

by LittleRedRidingDoublet (Squeakerblue)



Series: Doublets Tumblr Fills [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, M/M, Polyamorous Pack, Tumblr Prompt, Winter At Kaer Morhen, wolfpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakerblue/pseuds/LittleRedRidingDoublet
Summary: Tumblr fill.Vesemir has been mated to Jaskier for many many years, and feels it's time to share with the surviving Alpha Witchers. He can't keep his lovely Omega to himself.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Series: Doublets Tumblr Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021203
Comments: 11
Kudos: 255





	The Pack Shares All

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt Fill. 
> 
> Another one for Vesemir, Jaskier and abo. Yes I definitely like this pairing🙈 What if alpha Ves and omega Jask know and sleep with each other for years and keep it from the other wolves. They usually spent the summer together. Maybe Ves feels a bit bad for keeping such a lovely omega all for himself. So he discusses the whole sharing with Jask, who agrees to his suggestion. So next winter would be way more interesting. Maybe they have to convince some of the other wolves? -🐭
> 
> Welp, here it is, took WAY too long to finish writing, but 5k of fic! I hope you like it!
> 
> Hmm, so…for math to work, Jaskier is part-elf in this. *Yeets Canon into the sun*

Jaskier was 38 when he met Geralt, not the 18 the Witcher thought he was, and had been a mated Omega for 20 years. His beloved Alpha, Vesemir of the Wolves was stuck handling a situation in Leyda and after a week had sent Jaskier to go roam, the bard’s feet being itchy from staying in one place too long.

So, Jaskier found himself in Posada, in a little dink of a town, and then it started. Geralt, the sylvan, the elves – and did he ever send Filavandrel a scathing letter for not recognizing his own fucking nephew–the song –no, he wasn’t changing it Uncle!–, and a desire to travel with the young, slightly despondent, moderately clueless, himbo of an Alpha. Geralt had questioned him only once on his mated status, but Jaskier had simply shrugged and said his mate didn’t mind if he wandered around, and he wasn’t lying. Vesemir was well secure in their relationship, and Jaskier never asked to go to Kaer Morhen, knowing Vesemir was too busy with his surviving Witchers.

High summer was his Vesemir time, and Jaskier quickly set a precedent with Geralt, leaving the Witcher on his lonesome for a month once it began to get hot. A week or so of travel, two weeks of fucking through an Alpha-triggered Heat, as well as regular fucking, and a week or so back, depending on where Geralt was. Jaskier often wondered if Geralt’s nose was broken since he never asked why Jaskier smelled like another Wolf.

He dearly loved Geralt, and if he hadn’t been mated to Vesemir, he’d have chosen Geralt, the stubborn man.

**

Jaskier moaned as Vesemir came in him again, for the fourth time that day. His heat was done, but the older man didn’t seem to want to let him go this year. He nosed at Vesemir’s gray head, until the man looked at him, golden eyes still blown wide. Jaskier kissed him, and Vesemir returned it with a vengeance, cock twitching, and knot pulsing. “What has you all worked up?” 

Vesemir sighed, nosing at Jaskier’s neck until the scar over his bonding gland was revealed and he lipped at it, reveling in the low hiss it got him. “The pups are stressed. I had to break up far too many fights last winter.” He relaxed, letting Jaskier take his weight, which the half-elf adored. “I also miss you. I know you like traveling with Geralt, and he’s like an angry bear for the first few weeks. He talks about you constantly and it makes me miss you even more.

“Eskel even asked me why I smelled so sad all winter and I couldn’t exactly tell him my mate has spent the last five years traveling with one of them and I want him back, and not just for summer. “ Vesemir buried his nose in Jaskier’s neck to muffle the last few words, not that Jaskier missed them.

“Oh darling. You should have said something.”

“You were having fun. Geralt is far younger than me and more active.” 

Jaskier frowned and pulled Vesemir’s head up. “None of that! You aren’t old, and you certainly aren’t inactive.” He clenched around the half-hard cock in his ass. “As you have so clearly demonstrated… several times. I don’t need anyone else.”

Vesemir’s face cleared, the sorrowful look fading, “I know.”

**

Sometime later as they cuddled in bed, Jaskier felt Vesemir take a breath, as if to speak, then let it out. It happened several times before the young bard rolled over and pinned the much stronger Witcher to the bed by his shoulders. “Whatever you’re trying to say, love. Just say it. It clearly has you worked up, so spit it out.”

“You’ll hate me for it.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Hmm, doubtful.”

“Fine…” Vesemir took a breath and wrapped his hands around Jaskier’s hips. “I’ve been feeling guilty.”

“Oh?”

“Wolves… we’re pack, and packs share. I’ve been keeping you to myself for twenty years, other than you traveling with Geralt, and I want you all to myself again.” He sighed. “But at the same time, I want to show you off and…” He trailed off, a dull flush hitting both cheeks.

Jaskier smiled softly, “You want to show me off, and share me, don’t you? Like the Alpha Packs of the past, all sharing one very lucky Omega.”

Vesemir groaned and turned his head away, and Jaskier laid a hand on his cheek and guided it back. He looked into golden eyes, knowing his own were blown wide at the thought of being in a pack–like in the Golden Ages– and lightly kissed his mate. “All you had to do was ask.”

**

Jaskier spent the rest of the year with Vesemir, sending a letter to Geralt that he was occupied, but would see him soon. As soon as autumn began, they headed north, picking up contracts and supplies as they went. Jaskier dipped into his belt pouch more than he usually would, but he didn’t mind shelling out money for specialty supplies like spelled fresh fruit and preserved jams and jellies. He was decently well off, something Geralt never seemed to notice, even as Jaskier often paid for their rooms and baths and food. His father was an Earl for Melitele’s sake! He was forever thankful his older –by a year– human half-brother was going to inherit. He hated politics.

Still, it kept him in a decent allowance. One he was happy to spend on his beloved and, hopefully, future beloveds. 

They finally made their way to the keep, the sturdy pair of mules they’d purchased easily pulling the laden cart. They’d have more than enough time to make one more trip to the small town at the base of the mountain before the other Wolves began to arrive. 

Preparing for the other Witcher’s arrival was, all in all, rather pleasant. He spent a lot of that time getting fucked, Vesemir triggering a heat halfway through the season, and they fucked all over the keep, spreading his scent everywhere. Vesemir had gotten messages from the pups that they would all be arriving within a few days and within a few days of each other. 

That was better than them arriving all at once, Jaskier and Vesemir would have time to ease the young Alpha’s into the knowledge that Jaskier was an Omega, and that he was willing to be claimed and mated to all of them. That they would be a Pack. 

The end of autumn was fast arriving, and Vesemir was going up to the watchtower several times a day, to check the valley for any of the incoming pups.

Lambert was the first to arrive, trudging up the trail with a heavy pack on his back. Apparently, this Witcher didn’t have a horse. Vesemir wasted no time, knowing Geralt would be arriving within a day or two, and Eskel right behind him. 

Vesemir met him at the gate, while Jaskier watched, hidden slightly behind the door. Vesemir had seen the youngest Witcher on the trail and had spent most of the morning teasing and fucking Jaskier, making sure his scent was spread around, sweetening the air of the keep.

Lambert stomped across the bridge and into the older Alpha’s arms, letting Vesemir take his weight for a moment. Jaskier saw it when Vesemir’s additional scents registered and the young Wolf began sniffing at Vesemir’s neck and chest. He couldn’t hear what they said, but Lambert looked towards the door, wide-eyed, and Jaskier stepped out, naked as the day he was born.

The wind changed direction then, and while Jaskier’s nose wasn’t as good as a Witcher’s, even he could smell the lust on the wind as it blew his way. He smirked and turned, swaying his hips as he walked back into the main hall.

He wasn’t disappointed as he heard feet on stone, just as he reached the main living area. Lambert flew in, minus his heavy pack, and began to circle Jaskier, like a curious puppy. Jaskier smiled and obligingly stopped, letting the youngest Witcher scent him, all over. 

When Lambert got close to his neck and got a noseful of the combined scents of Jaskier and Vesemir both, he whined, high and needy. Jaskier could see the Witcher’s cock hardening against the line of his pants and instinctively, he reached forward, cupping Lambert’s cheek. “Hello, Lambert.”

There wasn’t much talking after that, Lambert far too needy and desperate. Jaskier divested the young Wolf of his clothing and backed him into one of the wide chairs that surrounded the fireplace, Lambert dropping heavily into it, cock standing proudly.

Jaskier didn’t waste any time, crawling onto Lambert’s lap and sinking down onto the hard cock. Lambert moaned, and gripped Jaskier’s hips, thrusting up frantically. His eyes were wide, pupils round, and only a thin gold ring surrounding them. It didn’t take him long to come, though he didn’t knot. Alphas couldn’t, except during a heat, or with a mate, and they couldn’t claim without a heat. Jaskier didn’t mind, he’d get Lambert’s knot soon enough. 

He let the young Wolf nuzzle at his neck, licking mindlessly before starting to ride the still hard cock in his ass. Pups, always ready to go. 

**

Geralt was next to arrive, coming in the next day. Again, Vesemir met him at the gate, and again, Jaskier watched from the shadow of the doorway. Lambert was passed out on the couch by the fire, his come, along with Vesemir’s, still leaking from Jaskier’s ass. 

The greeting was the same, Geralt hastily untacking Roach and dumping her gear before half-collapsing into a tight embrace with Vesemir. It took a long moment, then Geral was freezing and sniffing the older Witcher. He couldn’t hear what was said, but he could see Geralt growling and waving his hands and Vesemir snarling at the younger man. Vesemir gripped the back of Geralt’s neck and the younger Witcher subsided, letting Vesemir lead him towards the main doors. 

Roach, for her part, ignored them and trotted off, hopping the fence into the paddock and going straight for the mound of hay. She completely ignored the two mules and dove in as Geralt and Vesemir approached the doors. 

Jaskier met them, watching Geralt’s nostrils flare as he took in the mix of scents covering him. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” The Witcher’s voice was soft, pained, and Jaskier felt terrible. He knew Geralt loved him, but he’d let it languish unrequited since Jaskier was mated already.

“We didn’t know how to tell you. I was surprised you didn’t notice his scent all over me when I came back from summer.”

Geralt’s ears pinkened. “You… uhh… you smelled like home. Like Kaer Morhen. I just… didn’t realize that you smelled like Vesemir.”

“Oh, darling.” Jaskier reached up, laying a hand on Geralt’s neck, just next to Vesemir’s and Geralt let out a deep sigh, pressing into it. “Do you want me? Do you want to be part of the Pack? With me, Lambert, and Vesemir, and hopefully… Eskel?”

“Yes.” The pure need and want dripped from Geralt’s voice in a way Jaskier had never heard before.

“Then come here.” Jaskier led the slightly dazed Witcher over to the main living area, where Lambert still snored away, sticky cock on display. 

Geralt smirked slightly then his attention was grabbed again as Jaskier began removing his clothing, bit by bit, nipping as he revealed scarred, pale flesh. Vesemir settled on the couch next to Lambert, petting the younger Wolf’s dark hair. 

Jaskier knelt, peeling off the leather trousers and tugging off sturdy boots. He heard Geralt’s breath catch and looked up, view caught by the hard cock bobbing at eye level. He leaned in, licking at the tip and sucking the head into his mouth, making Geralt moan loudly. 

There was a grumble from the couch that had Vesemir making soothing noises, and Jaskier ignored it, focused on Geralt’s cock and the way it filled his mouth, the way he tasted. He bobbed his head, taking Geralt deeper and deeper, glad so many years of practice with Vesemir had suppressed his gag reflex. He swallowed around the long, thick length, flicking his eyes up and meeting Geralt’s.

The Witcher’s eyes were blown black, only a thin ring of gold visible. He pulled away, ignoring Geralt’s whine, other than to nuzzle at his hip. 

“Don’t tease him Jaskier, you’ll have plenty of time for that later,” Vesemir said from the couch. Jaskier glanced over and saw Lambert mouthing at Vesemir’s fingers, who let them slip into the other Alpha’s mouth with a small smile. 

Jaskier smirked and licked his lips, looking up at Geralt before turning and presenting his hole, still leaking, to Geralt. He expected to feel a hard cock, but instead, he squeaked as a warm, wet tongue swiped across him, licking up the combined spend of the two other Wolves. He moaned as that talented tongue dug in, flicking at the rim of his hole before lips began peppering kisses all over his ass.

“Oh, oh fuck…. Geralt… Please… don’t make me wait.”

Geralt wrenched himself away, “Alright, but one day I’m going to do that until you come.” 

Jaskier moaned as he felt the fat head of Geralt’s cock against his hole, still slick and open. “I’ll hold you to that!” He yelped the last word as Geralt pushed in, sinking balls deep in one stroke. 

Geralt let Jaskier have a moment to adjust then began a steady thrusting, rolling his hips until he found that delicate, delicious spot that had Jaskier shuddering and moaning with every move. He leaned forward, blanketing the Omega, and urged him into a kiss. “I can’t wait to knot you. I can’t wait to be Pack.” 

Jaskier moaned as he kissed back and felt Geralt spill inside him with a deep groan. Soon, it would be so soon. He couldn’t wait. Jaskier let the pleasure take him as he spilled himself. 

**

Vesemir had been fairly certain Lambert and Geralt would be easy to bring into the Pack they wanted to form, but Eskel would be the hardest. 

He wasn’t wrong.

Eskel came through the gates two days later, trailing a tall black stallion carrying two large sacks stuffed with supplies. At first, the movements were the same, Eskel unloading his horse in one swift move, hauling the supplies off, then embracing Vesemir. 

This time though, when the Witcher found Jaskier’s scent, he jerked away, surprise written on his face as clear as day. Jaskier stood in the shadows, Geralt at his shoulder, easily visible. Vesemir began to explain and then Eskel was shaking his head, backing away. 

The big Witcher looked terrified, knuckles white where his hands were clenched and backing out of Vesemir’s reach, even as the older man stepped forward. 

Jaskier let out a mournful sound and Eskel’s head snapped towards the door, as did Vesemir’s. The Witcher took the opportunity, swinging up on his big stallion and wheeling him, sending the horse barrelling back over the bridge, back the way he’d come. 

“ESKEL!” Geralt shouted, the call echoed by Vesemir, the White Wolf darting down the steps. 

“Find him, bring him home.”

Geralt nodded and whistled for Roach, the mare leapt the paddock fence and Geralt swung up on her bareback and bridleless and raced off after his brother.

Jaskier heard a high pitched sound, like a keening wail, and it wasn’t until arms wrapped around him that he realized it was coming from him. He collapsed into Lambert’s arms, the youngest Wolf holding him close as he shook. 

**

It took hours for Geralt to bring Eskel back, and Jaskier was half out of his mind the whole time. He didn’t know why, but the sight of Eskel fleeing, terror and despair writ large across the man’s scarred face, made him feel horrendously empty inside. He huddled in Vesemir’s arms, trying not to shake apart.

Lambert was little better, stalking the corridors of the damaged keep and alternating between snarling and seeking comfort. 

Finally, long after the sun had set, the doors to the main halls opened and Geralt stepped in, followed by Eskel, the large man trying to hide behind the lithe Witcher. Jaskier sniffled, an unbidden whine breaking loose from his throat. It held a note none of them had ever heard before, a pleading, imploring, and an altogether pitiful sound. It had all three younger Alphas taking a step forward in response

Eskel’s head came up, head angled so Jaskier couldn’t see the massive scarring that he knew was there. He spoke only one word, “Why?”

Jaskier sniffled again, scrubbing a scrap of cloth Vesemir handed him over his face. “Because you’re Pack.”

Eskel shook his head. “I don’t know how, I’m not what you want. You don’t even know me.”

“Then let me learn. Don’t run away. It hurt. Please, give me, give us a chance.” 

Eskel sighed, looking at pleading cornflower blue eyes, at two sets of wide golden ones from Lambert and Geralt, and Vesemir’s calm amber. “Alright.”

** 

Jaskier spent the next two weeks learning everything he could about Eskel, and Lambert. He found Eskel to be a gentle man, one prone to deep discussions and the heart of a poet, with a penchant for nasty little limericks that had Jaskier giggling. 

Lambert, though the youngest, only a little older than Jaskier, was quite the alchemist, as well as a painter. He was sassy and snarky, and gave the silver-tongued bard a run for his money on flying insults and teasing. 

Jaskier refrained from sleeping with any of the Wolves during those two weeks, not even Vesemir, waiting to see if Eskel would accept him. 

Lambert was easy, the Wolf wanting nothing more than a family that would love him. Geralt, well, he’d loved Jaskier for years. 

It was the morning of the first snow of winter, and Jaskier woke to the sun rising over a world covered in a thin layer of white. He shuffled down the stairs, wrapped in a warm thick fur robe, and scooped a mug of hot water from the large kettle that was set by the fire all night.

A few sprinkles of tea leaves and Jaskier was curled in a window, looking over the bright, white world. 

“Pretty, isn’t it?”

“It is. In Oxenfurt, it’s only pretty for a few hours until feet turn it to slush, but I love the first snowfall.” He turned to look at Eskel, who was watching him with soft eyes, wearing only a loose pair of sleeping trousers.

The tall man held out a hand and Jaskier took it, leaving his tea on the windowsill. He was pulled close to a broad chest and he looked up at Eskel.

“Can I kiss you, Jaskier?”

“Please.”

The kiss was soft, almost tentative, and Jaskier responded gently, letting Eskel lead the kiss. The big man deepened the kiss and Jaskier let out a tiny moan, melting into it.

“Do you still want me?” Eskel asked, pulling away, face turned away slightly so the scars weren’t on display.

Jaskier reached a hand up and gently cupped the scarred cheek, bringing the beautiful face back around. He didn’t care about the scarring, Eskel was handsome anyway, and his heart was absolutely gorgeous. “Of course I do. Do you want me?”

“Gods, I do.”

“Do you want to be part of our Pack? All of us together, as long as we can be?”

Eskel buried his face in Jaskier’s neck. A breath shuddered against his skin. “Yes.”

Jaskier smiled and kissed the closest bit of skin, Eskel’s scars, and led the bigger man all the way back to Eskel’s room. 

Eskel gently crowded him towards the bed, sliding the fur robe off the bard’s shoulders as they went. Jaskier was bare underneath and the sight made Eskel growl appreciatively. Jaskier felt his hole twitch and clench, a bead of slick sliding out of his ho

Jaskier let himself preen, just a bit, then tugged Eskel into a kiss as he worked the loose pants off the bigger man. As he did so, he felt Eskel’s cock stirring and ran his hand over it. He paused and looked down at the massive shaft twitching under his hands.

“Oh..oh my… That is lovely.” He stroked the firming cock, feeling it harden in his hand and Eskel’s low groans. He kissed the man again, keeping up the slow movements until Eskel’s hips were thrusting slowly into his hand.

Jaskier gave a quick lick to Eskel’s lip and let go, enjoying the whine it got him and laid back onto the bed, spreading his legs and holding his hands up in invitation. Eskel didn’t refuse, moving closer and blanketing the Omega on his bed. 

Jaskier rolled his hips up, reveling in Eskel’s groan and nibbled at an ear and nuzzled his neck, easing clearly nervous Alpha. “Do you want to prep me, or should I?”

“I… uhh… I don’t know how.” Eskel flushed brightly. “I don’t… any of this… I’ve never…“ Jaskier laid a finger to the blushing Witcher’s lips

Internally, Jaskier was amazed. Eskel… kind, gentle, beautiful Eskel… was a virgin Alpha. Outwardly, he didn’t let his amazement show, knowing it would be taken as pity. 

“Not to worry, I’ll show you. Sit back and watch.”

Showing Eskel how to prep him was an attractive proposition and Jaskier flipped over, showing Eskel his hole, untouched for the last two weeks. He reached back and played with his hole, feeling the slick that had begun to drip out of him. He could smell as Eskel’s arousal spiked, making his own do the same, and he slid a finger into his waiting hole.

Eskel moaned at the sight, then gasped as Jaskier quickly added a second one. He was more than ready to take Eskel’s cock, even if he wouldn’t get the Alpha’s knot yet. He scissored his fingers, slick dripping out and he saw Eskel’s aborted move to touch, the Alpha jerking his hand back.

“You can touch, dearheart. I’d like that.”

Eskel swallowed hard and did so, sliding his fingers along Jaskier’s taint and over his hole, hissing slightly at the heat and the feel of slick. Jaskier thrust backward right as his finger slid over the hole and suddenly, his finger was surrounded by tight, wet heat and he moaned, shuddering. Jaskier echoed it and begged for a second finger, and Eskel obliged, sinking a second finger deep into that heat and spreading them like he’d seen Jaskier do. 

It didn’t take long before Jaskier was pulling away, “I’m ready, I’m ready.” He laid on his back, and spread his legs, motioning Eskel to come close.

The Witcher obeyed, letting Jaskier guide him, and moaned at the touch of his cockhead to the loose, wet hole.

“Come, dearheart, get in me. I want to feel you. I can’t wait to be yours.” 

Eskel let his instincts guide him, pressing forward slowly. The bloom of Jaskier’s hole around him was the best thing he’d ever felt. Better than the hot springs after a long day of sparring in the cold, better than the best meal.

Jaskier rolled his hips, taking more and more of that huge, wide cock, even bigger than Vesemir’s or Geralt’s. He moaned at the feeling and met Eskel’s blown black eyes, knowing his own looked the same. Eskel began to move without prompting, slowly speeding up to a delicious tempo that had Jaskier moaning continuously as Eskel’s cock dragged over his sweet spot with every stroke.

It didn’t take long before Eskel was crying out, crashing his hips into Jaskier and coming hard, though without a knot. Jaskier rode it out and let Eskel collapse onto him, enjoying the weight of an Alpha.

Eskel soon stirred, cock still hard in Jaskier, which wasn’t unusual for the Witchers. Jaskier smiled and rolled his hips seductively.

They missed breakfast.

**

Two days later, Jaskier gathered all four Alphas to the main room, a massive nest built up using the Witcher’s bedding, clothing, and nearly every fur in the keep. Vesemir faced his pups and looped an arm around his mate.

“I am inviting you… Eskel, Lambert, and Geralt… to join me and Jaskier as a Pack. To share in our glories as one, and to support each other in our failures. To share Jaskier, our treasured Omega, to provide for him, and each other. Do you accept?”

Three voices rang out. “I do.”

Vesemir smiled and turned to Jaskier. “Omega, you have accepted me, will you accept them as your, our, Pack.”

Jaskier smiled. “Of course I do.”

Vesemir looked back at the three Witchers. “A bite tonight will bond him to all of us, and all of us through him.” He pulled Jaskier close and lowered his head to the bonding glands, licking at them over and over until they began to swell and Jaskier began to squirm at the feeling.

Mates could induce a heat in their Omegas, provided the Omega was willing, which Jaskier was. He gasped as heat spread through him and keened with Vesemir bit firmly onto his mating bite, high on his neck, directly over the bonding gland.

It felt like he’d jumped into a hot spring, and his legs wobbled as his ass began to leak slick. His scent spiked as he dropped right into Heat, making the four Witchers moan as their cocks rose in response, the knots pulsing. 

Jaskier blindly pulled away, seeking his nest, and flopped into it, face down. He lifted his ass, presenting to the Alphas. “Please.”

Vesemir was there first, as his established mate. He aimed his cock and slid right in, no prep needed on an Omega in Heat. He set a quick pace, knowing he’d have many more rounds, and wanting his Pack formed. He thrust forward, knot blowing wide and locked into Jaskier, who moaned at the feeling.

First knots of Heat were always short, a relic from the days of Packs and communal Bonding, – no matter what the Eternal Flame said – and he pulled free within a minute or two to make way for Lambert. They’d agreed to go in the same order they’d arrived in.

Lambert was quick to take his place, thrusting in smoothly and reaching around to hold Jaskier close. He humped into Jaskier, looking more like a wolf than a man as he ground his cock in deep. As young as Lambert was, he was quick off the mark, knot locking with a sudden swelling and Lambert bit down on the bonding gland, just under Vesemir’s mark. Jaskier keened and came, spraying the bedding with come. 

Lambert managed to pull himself back when his first knot of the night went down, and flopped to the side, nuzzling into Vesemir’s side. The older man smiled down at him and was unsurprised when Lambert lipped at his fingers, drawing them into his mouth to suckle as he floated on the hormonal high of bonding. 

Geralt was next, moving before Jaskier had a chance to really register he was empty. He thrust in, long cock drawing a moan from the Omega. He set a steady pace, rolling his hips and driving deep, the simulation making Jaskier moan and his still hard cock leak. He leaned down to whisper in Jaskier’s ear, knowing the others could easily hear. “I’ve dreamt of this, of you on my knot. I can’t wait to see you on two at once, one of us here–” He thrust hard, making Jaskier gasp, “– and the other in your mouth. We’ll keep you happy and sated, Lark. You’ll want for nothing.” 

Geralt ground in, feeling his knot swell and lock as he twisted his head, biting into the other, unmarked side of Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier moaned, deep in his chest as he came again, riding the wave of pleasure. Like the other two, his knot went down quickly, and Geralt pulled away, flopping down next to Lambert, who reached for him burying hands in his long white hair.

Unlike the others, Eskel hesitated. He wanted this, he truly did, but nerves and being a virgin Alpha were making him anxious. He hesitated a moment too long, long enough for Jaskier to realize he was empty and begin to whine, hole winking and flexing. 

That, combined with Vesemir’s “Eskel,” broke his paralysis, and he shuffled forward, wrapping a broad hand around Jaskier’s hip. He lifted his cock and guided it into the loosened hole, intending to go slowly. Jaskier was having none of that and thrust back hard, taking the whole length with one move and letting out a wail, not of pain, but of pure pleasure. 

Eskel firmly told his nerves to go fuck themselves and set himself to fucking Jaskier. His instincts screamed to breed and bond and Jaskier needed him. 

He pounded into the warm, wet, willing hole, making Jaskier wail even louder and clutch the furs under him to brace against the power of Eskel’s hips. It felt amazing, even better than two days ago when Jaskier had first made love to him. Not fucked, not that day, but made love. 

He thrust into Jaskier, reaching for the Omega’s shoulder and catching his chin instead, pulling him up and arching his back. Jaskier clawed at the bedding, “Yes! Alpha… knot… please… Knot!” Eskel heeded the plea, slamming his growing knot in and out of Jaskier, before one final shove buried it completely as he locked into the Omega.

Eskel leaned down and sunk his teeth into Jaskier’s bite, just barely overlapping Geralt’s, and Jaskier’s eyes went wide as his cock sprayed come once more. Jaskier collapsed against Eskel, who held the lithe Omega close and ground his knot in, enjoying the flutter of Jaskier’s hole. 

He quickly started to deflate, as much as he didn’t want it to end, but he knew they’d have all winter to mate the lovely Omega, inducing Heat as often as Jaskier wanted. Not to mention their own Ruts. 

Eskel pulled out, and Jaskier made a happy sound as Eskel brought him to the little pile of Witchers, and they cuddled around him.

Jaskier smiled, licking at the closest bit of skin. It was going to be an amazing winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me stuff to do! 
> 
> https://little-red-riding-doublet.tumblr.com/


End file.
